warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother: ThunderClan Season 2/Week Nine
WEEK NINE, NOMINATIONS Rule: No eating in the chamber, or you will be automatically nominated. Superpower Holder: Darkstripe Sorreltail: YES! Darkstripe is momentarily gone! No more getting owned! (ambulance sirens) Sorreltail: I spoke to soon... Willowpelt: (barks like a dog) Shoalfoot: BAD WILLOWPELT! HEEL! Willowpelt: (breaks loose and starts barking) Shoalfoot: Willowpelt, no! (ambulance driver comes out) Brightheart: LOOK OUT! Ambulace Driver: (hits Willowpelt) Willowpelt: NUUUUUUUUUU! (Darkstripe comes out on crutches) Everyone: YAY! DARKSTRIPE'S BACK! Darkstripe: I hate you Scarletpaw! Scarletpaw: D: (climbs in to depression pod) Sorreltail: Hehe! This is gonna be fun! (trips Darkstripe over) Darkstripe: AAAAAAAAAH! (One of Darkstripe's crutches hits Sorreltail in the side of the head, knocking her out) Darkstripe: OWNED! Ow, that really hurt... Big Brother: All housemates to the lounge. (in the lounge) Big Brother: Housemates, it's time to nominate. This week, you cannot eat in the chamber, or you will be automatically nominated. Thrushpelt: Pfft... Stupid rule Big Brother: Did I forget to mention your favourite food will be right beside you when you nominate? Thrushpelt: NUUUUUUUU! Big Brother: Purdy has a superpower to give out, so here he is! (Purdy appears) Purdy: Yo! So right, I'mma give my superpower to Darkstripe! Darkstripe: OMSC YES! Scarletpaw & Sorreltail: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Sorreltail: Wait, why are you Nuuuuing? Scarletpaw: I caused his injuries... Sorreltail: You did? High-five! (Scarletpaw goes to high-five but misses and slaps Sorreltail in the face) Darkstripe: OW- Sorreltail: Don't even think about it... Big Brother: Everyone but Darkstripe go to the nominations room. Darkstripe to the Diary Room. (in the nominations room) Big Brother: Brightheart, to the chamber (Brightheart enters, where a bowl of jelly snakes is waiting for her0 Brightheart: NUUUUUUUUUUU! Big Brother: Want one? Brightheart: Must... Resist... Urge... Big Brother: (bites the head off one) Mmmm.... So delicious Brightheart: I HATE YOU! (exterminates Big Brother) Big Brother: I can't be exterminated. Nominate now. Brightheart: For 3 points I nominate THE PELT OF THRUSH for hating me. Big Brother: Accepted. You have 2 points left. Brightheart: You knew who that was o.O Big Brother: Yep! Thrushpelt. Now nominate. Brightheart: For 2 points I nominate THE SHOALY FOOT because she's boring. Big Brother: That's Shoalfoot, right? Brightheart: *nods* Table: THRUSHPELT 3 SHOALFOOT 2 Aquasplash 0 Brightheart 0 Cinderpelt 0 Darkstripe 0 Jayfeather 0 Scarletpaw 0 Sorreltail 0 Willowpelt 0 (oven dings) Scarletpaw: Ooh! My scones are ready! (runs to get them) Oh, how I've longed for this... (is about to take the first bite) Big Brother: Scarletpaw, to the chamber Scarletpaw: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (Scarletpaw enters. A plate of scones is waiting for her) Scarletpaw: NUUUUUUUUUUUUU! YOU TORTURERER! Big Brother: (sigh) I love my job. Nominate now, Scarletpaw: For 4 points I nominate DARKSTRIPE because I know he'll nominate me. Big Brother: Accepted. You have 1 point left. Scarletpaw: For 1 point I nominate SORRELTAIL because she might nominate me too. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: DARKSTRIPE 4 THRUSHPELT 3 SHOALFOOT 2 Sorreltail 1 Aquasplash 0 Brightheart 0 Cinderpelt 0 Jayfeather 0 Scarletpaw 0 Willowpelt 0 Big Brother: Jayfeather, to the chamber (Jayfeather enters) Jayfeather: (is sniffing the air curiously) Grumpeh Grumpsauce? Big Brother: Jayfeather, I have jelly slice here. Yowl if you want some. Jayfeather: D:::::::: GRUMP! Big Brother: Nominate now. Jayfeather: Grumpeh grumps grumpy grumpeteh grumpeh grump grump. Big Brother: For 4 points you nominate CINDERPELT because you hate her? Jayfeather: *nods* Big Brother: Accepted. You have 1 point left. Jayfeather: Grumpeh grump grumpus grumpy grumpeteh. Big Brother: For 1 point you nominate WILLOWPELT? Jayfeather: *nods* Big Brother: No reason needed. Accepted. Table: CINDERPELT 4 DARKSTRIPE 4 THRUSHPELT 3 Shoalfoot 2 Sorreltail 1 Willowpelt 1 Aquasplash 0 Brightheart 0 Jayfeather 0 Scarletpaw 0 Big Brother: Aquasplash, to the chamber (Aquasplash enters. A cake with Taylor Swift's face on it is in front of her,) Aquasplash: NUUUUUUUUUUUU! Big Brother: Nominate now. Aquasplash: I CAN'T RESIST! (eats a piece of cake)' Big Brother: HA! YOU'RE NOMINATED! Aquasplash: HA! YOU SUCK! Big Brother: Hurtful D: Nominate please. Aquasplash: 3 to BRIGHTHEART cause I think she's deliberately not talking to us to try and not get nominated. Big Brother: Accepted. You have 2 points left. Aquasplash: 2 to SCARLETPAW because she's very good at challenges. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: AQUASPLASH N CINDERPELT 4 DARKSTRIPE 4 Thrushpelt 3 Brightheart 3 Scarletpaw 2 Shoalfoot 2 Sorreltail 1 Willowpelt 1 Jayfeather 0 Big Brother: Sorreltail, to the chamber (Sorreltail enters. A plate of fudge greets her) Sorreltail: D: Big Brother! You know I love fudge! Big Brother: I know. That's why it's there. Sorreltail: That's why I bought this. (places muzzle around her mouth) Big Brother: LOL you look funny. (takes photo) I'mma upload this to Facebook. Sorreltail: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Big Brother: Nominate now. Sorreltail: For 3 points I nominate DARKSTRIPE because... Do I need to explain? Big Brother: Nope. Accepted. You have 2 points left. Sorreltail: For 2 points I nominate WILLOWPELT for freeing Darkstripe from the honey trap! Big Brother: You're nominating your own mum? Sorreltail: SHE FREED DARKSTRIPE! THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS! Big Brother: Accepted. Table: AQUASPLASH N DARKSTRIPE 7 CINDERPELT 4 Brightheart 3 Thrushpelt 3 Willowpelt 3 Scarletpaw 2 Shoalfoot 2 Sorreltail 1 Jayfeather 0 Big Brother: Shoalfoot, to the chamber (Shoalfoot enters. A plate of sushi awaits her) Shoalfoot: LOLFAIL, I've got some waiting outside. Big Brother: NUUUUUUUUUUUUU! MY GENIUS PLAN! IT HAS FAILED! D: (throws sushi at Shoalfoot) Shoalfoot: (bicycle kicks the sushi back in to Big Brother's face) Big Brother: NUUUUUUUUUUUUU! NOMINATE NOW! Shoalfoot: For 3 points, even though she's like my bestest friend, I nominate SCARLETPAW for knocking me out with a teacup! Big Brother: Accepted. You have 2 points left. Shoalfoot: ERMAHERM... D: I can't decide! Oh well, for 2 points I nominate SORRELTAIL, cause... she's kinda loco. Big Brother: Accepted Table: AQUASPLASH N DARKSTRIPE 7 SCARLETPAW 5 Cinderpelt 4 Brightheart 3 Sorreltail 3 Thrushpelt 3 Willowpelt 3 Shoalfoot 2 Jayfeather 0 Big Brother: Willowpelt, to the chamber (Willowpelt enters. A plate of Marshmellows is waiting in front of her) Willowpelt: NUUUUUUUUU! SQUEEZY GOOEY GOODNESS OF YUM! D: Big Brother: Nominate now. Willowpelt: ALL 5 TO SHOALFOOT FOR TELLING ME TO SHUT UP! Big Brother: Can't do that. Willowpelt: YES I CAN. Big Brother: No you can't. Willowpelt: (aims potato gun at Big Brother) YES I CAN. Big Brother: Okay, you can. Willowpelt: MARSHMELLOW FUN TIME! (takes plate out and shreds marshmellows) Big Brother: D: They were mine! Table: AQUASPLASH N DARKSTRIPE 7 SHOALFOOT 7 Scarletpaw 5 Cinderpelt 4 Brightheart 3 Sorreltail 3 Thrushpelt 3 Willowpelt 3 Jayfeather 0 Big Brother: Cinderpelt, to the chamber (Cinderpelt enters. A burrito is waiting.) Cinderpelt: NUUUUUUUUUUUUU! I LOVE BURRITOS! Big Brother: I know xD Nominate now. Cinderpelt: 4 to JAYFEATHER 'cause he sucks. Big Brother: Accepted. You have 1 point left. Cinderpelt: For 1 point I nominate SHOALFOOT because she;s always mysterious and was really crabby this week. Big Brother: Crabby like a crab? Cinderpelt: Yes, she grew pinchers. Big Brother: (claps like a seal) YAY! Accepted. Table: AQUASPLASH N SHOALFOOT 8 DARKSTRIPE 7 Scarletpaw 5 Cinderpelt 4 Jayfeather 4 Brightheart 3 Thrushpelt 3 Sorreltail 3 Willowpelt 3 Big Brother: Thrushpelt, to the chamber (Thrushpelt enters, a packet of jellybeans waiting.) Thrushpelt: JELLYBEANS JELLYBEANS OMSCCCCCCCCCCCCC (dives at packet) Big Brother: (backhands) Thrushpelt: (falls to the floor) NUUUUUUUUUUU! Big Brother: Nominate now. Thrushpelt: 4 to BRIGHTHEART for being a show off and beating me at the challenge. Big Brother: Accepted. You have 1 point left. Thrushpelt: 1 to WILLOWPELT cause she's a little loco. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: AQUASPLASH N SHOALFOOT 8 BRIGHTHEART 7 DARKSTRIPE 7 Scarletpaw 5 Cinderpelt 4 Jayfeather 4 Sorreltail 3 Thrushpelt 3 Willowpelt 3 (crosses to Diary Room) Big Brother: Darkstripe, it's time for your superpower. You won't get to nominate as usual this week Darkstripe: D: Big Brother: Instead, your nomination will DOUBLE SOMEONE'S TALLY. Darkstripe: :D Big Brother: Who do you pick? Darkstripe: Normally I would pick Sorreltail, but this week I pick SCARLETPAW for giving me all those injuries. Big Brother: For sure? Darkstripe: Yes. Big Brother: Accepted. Nominations are over. All housemates, to the lounge. FINAL TABLE AQUASPLASH N SCARLETPAW 10 SHOALFOOT 8 Brightheart 7 Darkstripe 7 Cinderpelt 4 Jayfeather 4 Sorreltail 3 Thrushpelt 3 Willowpelt 3 Big Brother: Housemates, as you know, Darkstripe had the superpower. His power was he could double someone's tally. Sorreltail & Scarletpaw: I'm screwed. Big Brother: Also, I said anyone who ate in the chamber would be nominated. One of you did. I will now reveal the cats nominated and the number of points they received. Automatically nominated, AQUASPLASH. Aquasplash: D: Brightheart: What did you eat? Aquasplash: A cake with Taylor's face on it. Brightheart: (dies laughing) Aquasplash: (sinks in to couch) Big Brother: On 10 points, SCARLETPAW. Sorreltail: YES! I'M SAFE! Big Brother: And on 8 points, SHOALFOOT Shoalfoot: D: That means all the intruders are up! Thrushpelt: Thank you, Captain Obvious. Shoalfoot: That's'' First Lady Obvious, thankyou. Big Brother: Aquasplash, Scarletpaw, Shoalfoot, at the end of the week, one of you WILL be evicted. That is all. WEEK NINE, DAILY SHOW (Ft. Smallear, Halftail, Patchpelt & One Eye.) (Shoalfoot comes running in to the bedroom with a megaphone) Shoalfoot: EVERYBODY WAKE UP OMSC OMSCCCCCCCCCCCCCC! Thrushpelt; This is why we nominated you... Brightheart: (throws a pillow at her) Willowpelt: HEY! IT'S MY JOB TO WAKE EVERYBODY UP, YOU JELLY SLICE FROG POODLE! Shoalfoot: Everybody come to the lounge room! Darkstripe: Better be spaghetti bolognaise out there. (they walk out to a row of 9 desks) Darkstripe: There better be bolognaise under the desks! Shoalfoot: GUESS WHAT? Y'ALL ARE DOING A MATHS TEST!! Sorreltail: NUUUUUUUUUUU! Jayfeather: GRUMPEH D: Scarletpaw: Shoaly baby, you miscounted. There are 10 of us and only 9 desks! Shoalfoot: No, I'm not doing the tests! I'm the teacher! Now sit down! (everyone sits down) Shoalfoot: (gets out magic wand) We need to get you in to schooll uniforms! Willowpelt: (shoots magic wand) Shoalfoot: (gets out detention slip) DETENTION! Willowpelt: (shoots detention slip) Shoalfoot: (gets out whiteboard marker) Now class, when you get the tests, your questions will look like this- Willowpelt: (shoots whiteboard marker) Shoalfoot: WILLOWPELT! STOP SHOOTING EVERYTHING! Willowpelt: (shoots gun) ALL DONE NOW, GENERAL FRENCH FRY CARROT! Aquasplash: QUESTION! Shoalfoot: Yeeeeeeeeees? Aquasplash: Can I listen to my iPod? Shoalfoot: (confiscates iPod) NO! Aquasplash: (cries) But Taylor will be lonely! Shoalfoot: Shut up! (whips Aquasplash with the earphones) Aquasplash: (cries even more) Shoalfoot: Detention! Aquasplash: (cries even ''more) Thrushpelt: Exactly how does this get her to stop crying? Shoalfoot: Detention! Thrushpelt: (cries) Shoalfoot: (hands out all the tests) Begin! QUESTION ONE: Scarletpaw has 17 scones and Adam has 11. Scarletpaw gives Adam 3 scones. How many do they both have now? Scarletpaw: This is a stupid question! (writes down answer) Adam would still have 11 scones because I would never give my scones away. Jayfeather:LOLZ I can count. 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 8, 10, 13, 134, 398. OOH! I KNOW THE ANSWER! They both have 14 scones and I figured it out cause I'm a smart little kitty. Meow! Thrushpelt: This is soooooo hard! D: I can't figure it out! D: Um... I'll just have to guess! Adam has 2,387,029 and Scarletpaw has 367,898,120,914 ''' Brightheart: I know! '''28 (14+14=28) Willowpelt: WHO WANTS CHUNKY KIT KAT? CANNIBALS!!!! KENNY MONKEY POTATO JELLY JUBE SPANISH NACHOS!! MEXICO NORWAY RUSSIA AUSTRALIA ENGLAND IRELAND!! Aquasplash: I love you Taylor! (folds test paper in to a model of Taylor Swift) My angel... Music: ELDER NINJAS! (Everyone looks. One Eye, Smallear, Halftail and Patchpelt appear) Darkstripe: Who are you? Sorreltail: Didn't you hear the music? They're elder ninjas! Shoalfoot: Ahem? Maths test here! Patchpelt: Maths test? What maths test? (rips up maths test) Everyone: YAAAAAY! Shoalfoot: DETENTION! Patchpelt: (rips up Shoalfoot) Everyone: YAAAAAAY! Thrushpelt: Why... Why are you here? One Eye; We're gonna take over the house just in time for the Bold and the Beautiful Marathon because it's our favourite show and we don't want to miss it. Smallear: Yeah! One Eye: ATTACK, NINJAS! (the Elder Ninjas start running towards them very, very slowly) Brightheart: (starts playing the xBox) Call me when they're here. Halftail: ACTIVATE SUPER FAST POWERS! (They start running normally) One Eye: MWAHAHA! FEEL THE WRATH OF THE MIGHTY ONE EYE! (does pitiful front paw swipe on Thrushpelt) Thrushpelt: (is knocked out) Smallear: (loads him in to the cannon) Take it away Ernie! Patchpelt: Who's Ernie? Smallear: Never mind. Just fire the cannon. Patchpelt: Okay. (blasts Thrushpelt in to the Land of the Unknown) Brightheart: OMSC SHOW ME HOW YOU DID THAT One Eye: It's quite simple really. Watch. (does pitiful front paw swipe on Brightheat) Brightheart: (is knocked out) Smallear: (loads her in to cannon) FIRE! Brightheart: NUUUUUUUU! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THRUSHPELT! Patchpelt: Poor Brightheart... (blasts her off in to the Land of the Unknown) (Land of the unknown) Brightheart: AAAAAAAAAAH! (lands beside Thrushpelt) Thrushpelt: Hello. Brightheart: So... nice day today isn't it? Thrushpelt: It's raining... (back at the house) Aquasplash: IT'S FIRDAY! FRIDAY! GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY! One Eye: Oooh! Ad break entertainment! Aquasplash: Whut o,O Patchpelt: LET'S LOCK HER IN A CAGE! (claps paws excitedly) Smallear: Aww... Can't we fire her out of the cannon? One Eye: NO! WE'RE LOCKING HER IN A CAGE! Patchpelt: (locks Aquasplash in a cage) Aquasplash: NUUUUUUUUUUUU! LET ME OUT!!!! D: One Eye: Sorry! (puts milk in there) Aquasplash: Thankyou! (laps out of the bowl like a kittypet) Smallear: HA! KITTYPET! Aquasplash: HA! MIDGET-EAR! Smallear: It's Small''ear! (cries in corner) Willowpelt: I'MMA SHRED EVERYTHING IN SIGHT, RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!!!! (starts shredding everything) WHO'S THE KING OF POTATOES? ME IS! Patchpelt: Well... I forgot about that. Halftail: I'll take care of it. (fires frisbee out of the cannon) Willowpelt: FRISBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! (fires self out off cannon) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Bold and the Beautiful music plays) Halftail: GUYS IT'S ON, IT'S ON, IT'S ONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! One Eye: EVERYONE IN THE CUPBOARD, NOW! (whips everyone) (everyone runs in to the cupboard) Smallear: WE DON'T EVEN HAVE A CUP OF TEA TO DRINK WHILE WE WATCH IT D: All Ninjas: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! One Eye: (whips Scarletpaw) You. Make us a cup of tea each. NOW! (whips again) Scarletpaw: Yes ma'am. (runs off to kitchen) (Mosseye sneaks up with a cucumber gun) One Eye: Go away you... Mosseye: (leaves) Patchpelt:WHERE ARE OUR CUPS OF TEA!? Scarletpaw: Here! (serves them all) One Eye: (sips hers) D: THERE AIN'T NO SUGAR, GIRLFRIEND! Scarletpaw: BUT YOU NEVER SAID YOU WANTED NO SUGAR, GIRLFRIEND! One Eye: WELL GIMMIE SUGAR, GIRLFRIEND! Scarletpaw: (drops a sugar cube in there) YA HAPPY, GIRLF- Patchpelt: (slaps) Shut up and get in the cupboard! Scarletpaw: Okay... (runs back in) Smallear: CAN EVRYONE SHUT UP SO I CAN WATCH THE BOLD AND THE BEAUTIFUL!? (back at the Land of the Unknown) (Willowpelt comes flying in) Willowpelt:FRISBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Thrushpelt: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (knocks background down) Brightheart: Damnit, Thrushpelt! Why did you knock down the bacground? Wait, what? Thrushpelt: Dude.. We're like 50 metres away from the house... Willowpelt: ABRACADABRA! (teleports) Brightheart: (grabs grenades) ATTACK! Thrushpelt: ME TOO! Brightheart: What? Forget it... (they run to the house) (back at the house) (TV explodes) Ninjas: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (Willowpelt pops out dressed like a jellyfish) Willowpelt: I'M GONNA STING YOU WITH MY STINGY THINGS! (stings all the ninjas so they can't move) Smallear: WE CAN'T MOVE! D: One Eye: Thankyou, Captain Obvious... Willowpelt: BEGONE, NINJAS! (sends tide of water to wash them away) Ninjas: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! WE'LL NEVER KNOW HOW IT ENDS!! Shoalfoot: Like, since when does Willowpelt have magic powers? Willowpelt: SINCE I WAS A PIE! Shoalfoot: Oh. (Thrushpelt comes running in) Thrushpelt: DIE NINJAS! (throws grenade) Housemates; NO THRUSHPELT, NO!!!! (house blows up) WEEK NINE, CHALLENGE (Ft. Brokenstar & Snowfur) (the housemates are outside, staring at the remains of the blown up house) Shoalfoot: Thrushpelt, you idiot! I can't believe you blew up the house! Thrushpelt: I already said I was sorry! Shoalfoot: Oh, you're sorry? Sorry for causing the death of 12 innocent scones? You made Scarletpaw cry! Scarletpaw: (is bawling her eyes out) So many innocent scones... Never to be eaten, or dunked in tea. IT'S SO UNFAIR! Aquasplash: My iPod was in there! Brightheart: And my brand new copy of ''101 Ways to Kill Thrushpelt! Thrushpelt: Oh thank StarClan... Cinderpelt: And my ''brand new copy of ''101 Ways to Kill Jayfeather! Jayfeather: (wipes brow) Grump! Big Brother: OMG WHAT HAPPENED TO THE HOUSE!? I WAS GONE FOR LIKE 10 MINUTES! Willowpelt: THRUSHPELT BLEW IT UP! Big Brother: D: Idiot! Darkstripe: We can't stay outside for the rest of the competition! D: (Suddenly, there is a puff of smoke. Snowfur appears) Snowfur: Never fear! Snowfur is here! Thrushpelt: SNOWFURRRRRRRRRRR! (runs to hug) Snowfur: (backhands) Thrushpelt: What was that for!? D: Snowfur: I had to cancel my 12:30 manicure because of you! Now, what house do we want, hmm? (gets out her magic wand and a pink house appears) Thrushpelt: I WANT! Snowfur: o.O Or there's this... (Snowfur waves her magic wand and a house that says "No blind cats allowed" appears/ Cinderpelt: I WANT! Jayfeather: D: But that means I'll be evicted! Cinderpelt: Exactly. Snowfur: There's this too! (Snowfur waves her magic wand and a house with a sign that says "No Cinderpelt's" appears Jayfeather: GRUMPEH GRUMP! Snowfur: Or we can have this... (Snowfur waves her magic wand and a Crazy House appears) Willowpelt: THAT'S SO MINE! I CALL IT! (gets out phone) HEEEEEEEEY CRAZY HOUSE! Crazy House: Sup? Snowfur: Or we can have this... Willowpelt: NUUUUUUUUUUUUU! DON'T GET RID OF THE CRAZY HOUSE!! (Snowfur waves her wand and a Japanese Temple appears) Shoalfoot: GASUKI DESU! (Snowfur waves her magic wand and a full scale replica of Buckingham Palace appears) Scarletpaw: I WANT! (Snowfur waves her magic wand and a house shaped like Taylor Swift appears) Aquasplash: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Snowfur wavess her magic wand and a house with a torture room appears) Sorreltai: I WANT! (Snowfur waves her magic wand and a house with an owning room appears) Darkstripe: I WANT! (Snowfur waves her magic wand and the old BBTC house appears) Big Brother: I WANT! Snowfur: D: You all want different things! Which one do I pick? Brightheart: HEY! WE DIDN'T HAVE THE ONE THAT I WANT! Producer: Not enough time. Brightheart: D: Snowfur: Which house are y'all having? Big Brother: My house. Everyone: B-b-b-but! Big Brother: I am the supreme ruler, and if we don't get the house I want, you're all gonna get evicted. Everyone: Fine... Snowfur: Old house it is! (magics up the old house) Okay BB, that'll be $3,500 Big Brother: Excuse me? Snowfur: Youn didn't think this would be free, did you? Big Brother: Oh. Well in that case... (boots Snowfur away) Snowfur: (goes flying) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Big Brother: Well that takes care of her! Now it's time for the challenge! (in the gym) Brightheart: This house has a gym o.O Big Brother: Yes it does, and we're gonna play DODGEBALL in it! Everyone but Sorreltail: WOOOOOOOOOOO! Sorreltail: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! THAT MEANS I HAVE AN 80.12% CHANCE OF BEING OWNED!! D: Darkstripe: YES! Big Brother: This is how it works. There will be a line of 4 balls in the middle, If you throw it and it hits someone, they're out. If you throw it and someone catches it, you're out. Best of 5 wins. Clear? Everyone: YUSH! Big Brother: You will be split in to two teams of five, with the winning team being safe from nominations next week. Here are the teams: Team One: Cinderpelt, Darkstripe, Aquasplash, Shoalfoot, Scarletpaw Team Two: Jayfeather, Brightheart, Thrushpelt, Willowpelt, Sorreltail. Big Brother: Now come up with awesome team names. Willowpelt: WE'RE TEAM POP ROCK FOUNTAIN! Big Brother: Ooooooooookay. Scarletpaw: We're The Queens! Darkstripe: But I'm a guy! Scarletpaw: FIne. We'll be team Queens and Darkstripe. Darkstripe: That's stupid! Scarletpaw: FINE! We'll be Queens & Butler. Better? Darkstripe: Better! Aquasplash: You're not you when you're hungry Shoalfoot: O.O Aquasplash: Sorry, couldn't help myself! Big Brother: Can we start now? Big Brother: One last thing. Make sure you go out as soon as you're hit, or else.. (rabid Brokenstar appears) Brokenstar: ROAAAAAR! I HAS RABIES! Big Brother: START! (everyone runs like mad to get the balls) (Aquasplash grabs one) Aquasplash: DIE THRUSHPELT! Thrushpelt: NUUUUUUUU! (Aquasplash throws the ball) (Thrushpelt dodges) (the ball bounces on the wall and heads for Scarletpaw) Aquasplash: DUCK! Scarletpaw: WHERE!? (the ball hits Scarletpaw in the head) Big Brother: OUT! Brokenstar? Brokenstar: ROAAAAAAAR! GET ON SIDELINE BEFORE I BITES YOU! Scarletpaw: AAAAAAAAH! (runs to the sideline) Brokenstar: I does good, Master? Big Brother: (pats Brokenstar's head) You did! Have a jelly baby! Brokenstar: (gobbles one up and slinks back in to the shadows) (Willowpelt grabs a ball) BAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA THIS IS SO FUN OMSC (boots the ball really high in the air) (the ball bounces off the ceiling and hits Willowpelt in the head) Big Brother: OUT! Willowpelt: THAT FELT LIKE CHICKEN TONIGHT TOMORROW! Big Brother: Brokenstar? Brokenstar: ROAAAAAAAAAR! Willowpelt: ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! Brokenstar: (whimpers like a dog and runs back to Big Brother) (Willowpelt runs to the sideline) (Jayfeather is running around wildly) Jayfeather: I can't seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Big Brother: Why do I keep putting him in these challenges? Jayfeather: Where's an enemy cat??? D: Cinderpelt: There's one right next to you. Scarletpaw: Dude... Cinderpelt: Shhhhh! Jayfeather: (throws the ball at Brightheart's head) Brightheart: HEY! I'M ON YOUR TEAM, IDIOT! Big Brother: OUT! Brightheart: But that doesn't count, he's on my team! Big Brother: So? Still out! Brightheart: BUT THAT ISN'T FAIR! Big Brother: Oh Brokenstar? Brokenstar: ROAR! LET ME INFECT YOU WITH MY INFECTIOUSNESS!! Brightheart: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! D::::::::: (runs to the sidelines) Big Brother: I love having a pet/servant/Brokenstar! Brokenstar: (purrs) (Darkstripe runs and catches a ball, and prepares to throw it) Cinderpelt: Give me the ball. Darkstripe: But I wanna hit Sorreltail! D: Cinderpelt: We can all own her at the end. I have a plan. Darkstripe: Okay! (throws the ball to Cinderpelt) Cinderpelt: I've been waiting for this... (throws the ball at Jayfeather's head) Jayfeather: GRUMPUS D: (is knocked out) Big Brother: OUT! Oh, he isn't moving. Brokenstar, drag him off the field please? Brokenstar: Yeeeeeeeees master (drags Jayfeather off the field) Darkstripe: Now what do we do? Cinderpelt: This happens Watch. Thrushpelt: D::::: How could you hurt a blind cat!? I'mma get you, Cinderpelt! (Thrushpelt throws the ball at Cinderpelt so fast that fire comes out the back.) Cinderpelt: Craaaaaaaaaaap! (Shoalfoot catches the ball just before it hits her) Thrushpelt: But... But! Big Brother: OUT! Brokenstar? Thrushpelt: I'm going, I'm going! (Thrushpelt goes on to the sidelines) (Sorreltail looks up and realises the other team has all 4 balls) Sorreltail: Oh crap. Darkstripe: Now what do we do? Cinderpelt: Since we have all 4 balls, we do this. (every single member of Queens & Darkstripe throws their ball at Sorreltail) Sorreltail: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Sorreltail gets hit and goes flying through the wall, tearing a hole in it. As she stands up, a piano falls on top of her) Team Queens and Darkstripe: OWNED! Darkstripe: Wow, that was pretty cool. Aquasplash: Excuse me? It was epic! Big Brother: Team Queens and Darkstripe win the first game! Swap ends! (the teams swap ends) SCORE Team Queens and Darkstripe: 1 Team Pop Rock Fountain: 0 Big Brother: Should we wake Jayfeather up? Thrushpelt: Yes! Cheater Big Brother: Where's Snowfur when you need her? (Snowfur appears) Snowfur: Right here. Big Brother: Wake him up. (Snowfur casts a spell that wakes Jayfeather up) (Jayfeather joins his team) Snowfur: Now, about the money? Big Brother: Yeah, that. (boots Snowfur away) Snowfur: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Big Brother: Commence Game 2! (everyone runs like mad for the balls) (Aquasplash throws one at Sorreltail) Sorreltail: (slips on the ball and faceplants) Aquasplash: OWNED! Darkstripe: Hey! That's my thing! Thrushpelt: D: HOW COULD YOU!? (throws a ball at Aquasplash) (the ball hits her in the stomach) Aquasplash: Ouchies D: Big Brother: The two of you are OUT! Brokenstar? Brokenstar: Yesssssssssssssss! Two victimsssssssssssss! (Darkstripe and Aquasplash run to the sidline in terror) Brokenstar: I loves my rabies! (Willowpelt has a ball) Willowpelt: BAHAAHHAAHAHAHA!!!!! I LIKE JELLY FISH BECAUSE THEY ARE JELLIES MADE OUT OF FISH! (boots the ball in to Scarletpaw's head) Scarletpaw: (is knocked out) Big Brother: OUT! Shoalfoot: D:::::::::::::::::::::::::: (dramatic background appears) ANIME RAGE! (throws ball at Willowpelt, which hits her in the face) Willowpelt: HEY! Shoalfoot: (throws ball at Thrushpelt) Thrushpelt: D: Shoalfoot: (throws a ball each at Brightheart and Jayfeather) Brightheart & Jayfeather: D: Big Brother: o.O... Well, the winner is TEAM QUEENS AND DARKSTRIPE! Shoalfoot: (in computer voice) Anime Rage over (turns back to normal again) Shoalfoot: What the (bleep) did I just do? Darkstripe: YOU WON FOR US! Cinderpelt: WE LOVE YOU FOREVER! Shoalfoot: But I might be evicted! Cinderpelt: Oh, just you leave that to me... Big Brother: HEY! No tampering with votes! Cinderpelt: D: How did you know? Big Brother: I can see the future. Cinderpelt: Really? Big Brother: No! Of course not! But iin all seriousnes, if you do tamper with the votes, you will be instantly evicted. Cinderpelt: D: Big Brother: Team Queens and Darkstripe, you guys are safe from next week's nominations! Willowpelt: FANCY BANANA MONKEY! Sorreltail: Hey! I was still in! Big Brother: Nobody cares anymore! WEEK NINE, EVICTION (Ft. Americat ) Voice-over: Hello and welcome to the LIVE EVICTION! Please welcome your host, DAISY! (Daisy walks out on to the stage) Daisy: Hello every cat, and welcome to the live eviction, where either Aquasplash. Shoalfoot or Scarletpaw become the first intruder to go! But who will it be? (crowd murmurs mixed response) Daisy: Well, let's consult the voting lines of magical aweosmeness! (Americat appears) Americat: These voting lines are brought to you by Americat Hamburgers. The best hamburgers in town! Available in all good shops! Daisy: What? Get out! Americat: (sigh) Fine. (disappears) Daisy: o.O Anyway, let's see what the voting lines say! (Daisy crosses to the voting lines, they read:) ??? 40% ???35% ??? 25% Daisy: Pretty close! Now, here are the numbers you need to keep your favourite in the competition! (Americat pops up) Americat: Remember, these numbers are brought to you by Americat Hamburgers! Daisy: GET OUT!!!!! Americat: Don't think I won't be back... (disappears) Daisy: Great StarClan that is so annoying! Gosh I just wanna... Producer: DAISY! THIS IS A PG SHOW! NOW GET ON WITH THE NUMBERS Daisy: Fine! Here are the numbers! Voice-over: To save AQUASPLASH, dial 1902 55 71 17! Or SMS AQUASPLASH to 161 661! To save SCARLETPAW, dial 1902 55 71 15! Or SMS SCARLETPAW to 161 661! To save SHOALFOOT, dial 1902 55 71 16! Or SMS SHOALFOOT to 161 661! Daisy: There are the numbers, see you after the break! (Americat pops up) Americat: These ad breaks are brought to you by Americat Ham- Daisy: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Daisy: We're back, and now it's time to reveal a safe cat! (Americat pops up) Americat: This house telecast is brough to you by- Daisy: (glares) Americat: I'm going, I'm going! (Daisy crosses to the house) Daisy: Hey housemates! Housemates: WASSUP? Daisy: It's time to save a cat! After receiving the most votes to SAVE, the cat that is DEFINITELY staying at least another week is... AQUASPLASH! Scarletpaw: (high pitched wail) Shoalfoot: NUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Aquasplash: Stop trying to make me feel guilty! Daisy: Well, who will go? Shoalfoot or Scarletpaw? FInd out after the break! Daisy: We're back, and now it's time to evict either Shoalfoot or Scarletpaw! (Americat pops up) Americat: This dramatic eviction moment is brought to you by Amer- Daisy: SHUT THE (bleep) UP! I JUST WANNA STRANGLE YOU OMSC (Americat disappears) (Daisy crosses to the house) Daisy: WADDUP! (Shoalfoot and Scarletpaw are clinging to each other) Daisy: On with the results then! After receiving the LEAST amount of votes to save, it's time to go... SCARLETPAW! Shoalfoot & Scarletpaw: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Shoalfoot: TAKE ME WITH YOU! D: Big Brother: Not allowed. Shoalfoot: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (everyone is running to the doors) Scarletpaw: I MISS YOU ALREADY! D: Shoalfoot: I MISS YOU MORE! D: Scarletpaw: I MISS YOU EVEN MORE! D: Shoalfoot: I MISS YOU MORE THAN I WOULD MISS MY SUSHI IF I MISPLACED IT, AND I WOULD REALLY MISS MY SUSHI IF I MISPLACED IT! D: Scarletpaw: I MISS YOU MORE AND THAT'S FINAL! (doors open) Shoalfoot: BYEEEEEEEEEEEE! D: (Scarletpaw exits) Daisy: Please welcome evictee number eight, SCARLETPAW! (Scarletpaw walks on to stage, crying) Daisy: What's wrong? Scarletpaw: I miss Shoalfoot so much! Daisy: You've been out of the house for about 15 seconds. Scarletpaw: I know! D: Daisy: Wanna see the voting lines? Scarletpaw: Okay! (Americat pops up) Americat: These final voting lines are brought to you by Am- Scarletpaw: THIS ISN'T THE RIGHT TIME OR PLACE! (knocks Americat out) (the voting lines read:) AQUASPLASH 40% SHOALFOOT 35% SCARLETPAW 25% Scarletpaw: THAT IS SO UNFAIR! D: Daisy: Do I need to ask who the superpower is going to? Scarletpaw: SHOALFOOT! SHOALFOOT ALL THE WAY! Daisy: Done! Well folks, I'm Daisy, and Scarletpaw has just been evicted. Goodnight every cat! (back at the house) Cinderpelt: Hehehe... That concludes the first step of getting me in to the finals! Cinderpelt has tampered with the votes! Will the producer find out in time? Will Scarletpaw be allowed back in the house? Who was the real evictee? Also, which favourite is bundled out in the BIGGEST elimination shock of the season? Find out all this and MORE in Big Brother: ThunderClan Season 2/Week Ten! Category:Tanglefrost101's Fanfics Category:Big Brother